The Island of Eden
Eden is the island where the roleplay takes place, where most of the action takes place. : For centuries the existence of mutants has been unknown and untold the world. They were afraid that humans wouldn’t accept them. That they’d be shunned or even worse: killed. So for centuries the mutants kept quiet about who they were and what they were. They lived in harmony -or at least tried to- with human beings. However there grew a time when a certain group of mutants couldn’t stand living in fear of the humans. They wanted to be the dominant race. And because of them mutants were exposed. This group some could call evil , because they made sure humans feared them. They used their abilities to rob, kill, kidnap and even threaten. But there was another group who people called good . These certain mutants stood up for the humans, protecting and defending them. As much as they did some humans were still afraid of both good and evil. So mutants of all kinds - when discovered - were sent to an island in the Pacific called Eden. Eden is known for their Opals. An Opal is a rare flower known to symbolize unity and balance. However, unity and balance was far from existence when you put two groups of good and evil on one place to live together. 100 years ago the war begun. It is now the anniversary and the war and conflict between good and evil is at its peak. Some mutants are seeing that their side is useless. Some are sticking with what they know. Some choose not to get involved, but it’s a bigger picture than that. If the evil win, they will dominate the good and find a way to leave the island which is barricaded with a force field to keep them in and away from the world around them. If they get out, the humans will never see freedom again. If good win, the humans are free. The evil would be put to rest, and those who argue will be put away. But like the Opal, balance comes with a price: both good and evil. But evil is slowly winning and overthrowing the good. And with mutants changing sides it is making it more difficult for the good to come and rise. So which side are you on? Are you good or evil? Will we ever be united or remain divided?. Founding of Eden Long before there was even an Eden, Professor Henry Eden was on a research trip with his fellow colleagues. They were travelling in the pacific when they came across an island that wasn’t on their maps or charts. Professor Eden and his colleagues decided to explore the unknown island in which they discovered the Opal flower. They tried to bring the flower with them, but as soon as the flower left the island it died. Disappointed they couldn’t bring the flower, they left and came back with other researchers who too clarified that the island was not discovered before then, and maybe only started to form a few hundred years ago making it very young. After that day the island was named Eden after the professor who had founded it. They were lucky too, because a few years later they were in need to use the island and inhabit it with people beyond belief. Three years after the discovery of Eden the mutants occupied in, including the Professor and his lineage Section heading Write the second section of your page here.